She's Mine!
by LilaDoesFanfics
Summary: This fanfic will be about Weiss and winter fighting for Ruby. Hope you all like it! also just for you to all know, it will be a Weiss x Ruby x winter fanfic, I can't choose between the two so... yep! I want double white rose! wait is that even a thing? XD well whatever! have fun! Also they sometimes might appear to be OC so bear with me...
1. chapter 0: Weiss is in love

This is how Weiss falls in love with Ruby!

It has been a month or so since team RWBY was made and they hanged out with team JPNR. Everything was fine but there seemed to be a little problem with our little heiress called Weiss. She seems to be having weird feelings when she is around Ruby or even when she is mentioned. Her heart would beat faster and she would feel her face heat up. Weiss decided to ask Yang and Blake about and basically, the current situation was that Weiss was sitting with the duo in Blake's bed while she was in her bed, no Ruby around.

"Soo~?" yang asked. Weiss let out a sigh and gulped.

"Okay... So I here to tell you about something..." Weiss said, getting nods from the two.

"Okay so I been feeling weird when I am either around Ruby or have to do anything to do with her." Weiss said. The two froze before smiling and laughing. Weiss looked at them confused.

"Weiss..." Yang choked out from her laughter that was still going on. Weiss tilted her head worried.

"You... What kind of feelings you get again?" Blake asked, calming down.

"Hmm... My heart flutters when I am near her and like I told you, my face heats up, heart beats extremely fast and I just feel... Like I am in heaven..." Weiss said, blushing unknowingly. They two other girls froze and started laughing like mad girls causing Weiss to get annoyed.

"Okay, what are you guys laughing of?" Weiss asked, irritated. They stopped and smiled at her.

"You in love." They both said at the same time. Weiss stopped all and blushed madly.

"N-no-!"

"Yes." They smiled. Weiss covered her face, flopping down the bed. It all came to pieces, how she felt happy when Ruby was there and sad when not. She loved Ruby's hair, eyes, personality, how she was caring, how she was beautiful and hot...

"Crap... Your right..." Weiss sighed, not a bad one but a embarrassed one.

"What you mean 'you're right'? Did something happened?" A high-pitched voice asked, causing everyone specially Weiss to jump up. They all turned to the door to show a Ruby, who was tilting her head to the side in confusing. In Weiss's view, she was adorable, the most cute in the world. Weiss blushed more and covered herself with her pillow.

"Nothing sis, just talking!" Yang smiled. Ruby nodded hesitantly and smiled.

"Well, i'll go take a shower and go to bed." Ruby said which she got nods from everyone. She did what she said.

*after the shower*

Everyone were sleeping while Ruby went to her bed but stopped to look at Weiss and smiled. 'She looks beautiful...' She thought. She shook her head and went to her bed. She got comfortable and closed her eyes. "Good night..." She said before falling onto a slumber.

Took me a while since I am a slow writer and kinda... How do I say... Lazy to write XD I wish we could just do it in our mines and then to here! Okay, Hope you all liked it! Next is winters POV! See ya~!


	2. Chapter 0: Winter is in love

Like weiss's!

Today was the day that winter will come and visit vale(this is not like the show!). No one knew about it and to make it more in secret, she was not accompanied by robot soldiers. She wanted to check up on her lil' sis. Currently, the ship had just landed and she grabbed her things, getting them together before she began leaving. Once she was out she went to her hotel she has book for the whole year, whole year? Yes, she wanted to take some time off so at least a year off. She walked to the receptionist and he attended her. She then headed to her room when she was served. Once she got there she sat her things down and took a break. She then decided to check on the city. On her way there, she started getting hit on by a group of five males. The streets were almost without people and the people left had walked away.

"Come on babe, you look fine~" One from therapy said. Winter refused politely and tried to walk away. The leader of the group grabbed her arm and pulled Winter to him.

"No no~ You are coming with us~" he said as he pinned her to a nearest wall. She yelped by the pain of getting pinned. She protested and told them to stop but they didn't. They got up to her private places which she growled and glared. She had to think of something. She then elbowed the guy by the chin as twisted the second guy's wrist, getting away from the wall and slamming him against the wall, knocking him out. Winter huffed and straightened up. The third guy growled and went in to punch her but she twirled and kicked from the back. The guy groaned. She then continued fighting the guys before a guy over 6 foot tall, with red and blue hair growled and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall with an immense amount of power.

"You should have stayed still lady... Now we have to this in the hard way." He grinned evilly. During he said that, his still standing friends got up, growling and stretching out.

'Is this how I am going to end like?' Winter thought, gasping for air.. She then closed her eyes, not fighting anymore since he was just physically stronger and bigger than her. The hands stopped when there was gun shots, a high-pitched battle yell was heard along some male yells. She then slowly opened her eyes when she felt the grip around her neck leave, to show a girl in red with a scythe. In Winter's eyes she was beautiful and cute which she shook her head to get those thoughts out. The girl in red got up and put her weapon in carry form. She then poked the unconscious bodies of the assault group. She then turned to winter and smiled, making Winter's heart beat fast. She then walked up to her and hold her hand.

"You okay? They were a big group of pervs. But! I knocked them out so no worries! Hopefully i didn't critically hurt them." The girl rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. Winter kept looking at her until the girl in red took her out of her daze by taking Winter's hand and helping her up.

"Y-yes... Thank you." Winter blushed. The girl giggled.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose, a pleasure to meet you." Ruby introduced. Winter nodded while smiling slightly.

"My name is Winter." winter said, hiding her last name. Ruby nodded and smiled brightly. Winter felt her heart beat faster.

'Stop it heart...' she scolded herself, feeling weird but a good one.

"Would you like to go and have a meal with me? As a big thanks... If you want to though-" Winter asked. Ruby smile and nodded.

"yeah! Sounds good!" She agreed. With that they went to eat, leaving the unconscious group on the ground, left for police to take. On their way there, Winter noticed they were holding hands and blushed more. Once they got there, they sat down and ordered their foods, Ruby, cookies with milk and Winter, some coffee and cheese cake. The food came and they dug in. Winter smiled when she saw Ruby melting from her food.

'Cute...' she thought. They finished and headed out after Winter payed which they talked about that but Winter won't.

"Let me take you home!" Ruby said. Winter blushed at that and nodded. Ruby then dropped Winter off and turned around to leave to be stopped by a blushing Winter.

"Thank you... I mean it..." she smiled. Ruby smiled and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"No worries see you later!" Ruby said before walking away. Winter blinked at the disappearing Ruby. When she was gone she entered the hotel and went to her room. She then took a shower. After the shower she laid on the bed. 'Did she kissed my cheek?' She gulped and covered her face. She then noticed something. "Damn it!!! I forgot to ask her phone number!!!! I wanted to thank her in other ways that will be more appropriate..." Winter groaned. She sighed and went under the covers and getting comfortable. Winter then started wondering why her heart beat faster when she was around Ruby and why she thought she was a goddess. "Oh... I am in love... At the first sight..." Winter blushed. "I do hope to see you again, Ruby Rose..." Winter closed her eyes before falling asleep, dreaming of Ruby.

Done!!!!! Hope you all liked it!! Next is the real chaps! This just were like for you to know how they fell in love and so XD see ya all in the next one!!! And I know Winter might have acted more bad ass but... ya know XD


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting My Rival

Ruby and Weiss were walking down a street talking. They had planned to hang out at the movies and watch a movie. A date Weiss had planned, a romantic one but for Ruby it was just a friendly date, where you just hang out has friends. They kept walking and talking about life until a voice stopped them.

"Ruby?" A female voice wondered. They turned to the voice and saw winter.

"W-winter? Ho-how? Wh-?" Weiss blinked and stuttered

"Ruby, I wondered you have been. I haven't seen you since last time which was about a week ago." Winter cut Weiss off and hold Ruby's hand, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Oh Winter! Hello! That's true!" Ruby giggled and smiled. Winter blushed and nodded. Weiss in Ruby's side, had her eyebrows twitching angrily.

"Hello, Winter." Weiss said, trying to catch her big sister's attention. Winter looked at her and her smiled dropped.

"Oh hello sister..." Winter mumbled. That got Weiss even more pissed off.

"You know each other?" Ruby asked. They nodded.

"We are sisters." They said before getting a shocked response.

"R-r-really?! That's so awesome! No wonder I thought you looked alike." Ruby smiled and scratched her cheek. Winter and Weiss blushed and smiled.

"Thanks." they both thanked before glaring at each other which confused ruby slightly.

"Oh, why don't we all hang out?!" Ruby suggested, excitedly causing the two sisters to melt down. The sisters nodded and Ruby smiled even more.

"So where do you want to go ruby?" Winter asked.

"Hm... what about we go to the movies and after that we go to the park to get some fresh air?" Ruby planned. The pair nodded and they headed to the movies. During the ride, Winter and Weiss were glaring at each other for every time one got to close to Ruby or talked more to her than the other.

'Oh I am not going to lose to you sister…' They both thought as they glared at each other.

"So what movie?" Ruby asked, looking at the movie selections.

"let's see a funny movie with a lots of comedy." Weiss said.

"Wow, you would have chosen historical and non-fictions movies! I guess because your sis is here you would like to hang out and have a nice time, that so cute!" Ruby exclaimed before smiling brightly making Weiss and Winter blush more.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Weiss looked away.

"Then to fit your description, let's see ghostbusters." Winter suggested which Ruby and Weiss nodded. They bought the tickets and some snacks along drinks before heading in the screening room where the movie will be displayed at. They sat down and again, Ruby was in the middle of them since they did not want there be one that takes Ruby for themselves but to Ruby it was just to be fair so she wouldn't eat all the cookies and snacks away. The movie began and everyone went silent. During the movie everyone laughed, even the sisters. The sisters smiled and blushed when they heard Ruby laughing her ass off. The movie had ended and everyone exited the room, onto the lobby.

"So let's go to the café then." Weiss said. The others nodded before they all headed to a café. On the way there, they talked about how life was, the sisters mostly asked Ruby which went unnoticed by her. Once they got there, they sat down after getting led by a male waitress. Weiss and Winter were ticked off by the waitress. Why? well, he was getting to close and touchy with their crush along being flirty but Ruby did not notice since, dust! She's too dense!

"So, what would you beautiful ladies like to get~?" He asked with a flirty wink, getting the sisters pissed off even more.

"Oh, i'll have cookies and milk, please?" Ruby said, excited making the sisters blush and melt. The waitress smiled and nodded.

"What about you ladies~?" he asked the sisters.

"i'll have a salad." They both said before going into a stare down.  
'Why did you say the same thing as me again...?' was the stare-glare. The waitress nodded before blowing a kiss to the three, making the sisters mentally sick while ruby tilted her head, confused of why the sisters were making sick faces.

"So, Winter, are you going to stay here for a while?" Weiss tried to make a conversation. Winter nodded.

"Yeah, for a whole year." she said. Weiss choked, making Ruby worried while winter also but not as much.

"Y-you okay Weiss??" Ruby asked, placing her hand on her shoulder, worriedly. Weiss blushed and nodded.

"yeah... sorry. Winter, that's so long! Not that Imind, I am glad actually! Kinda." weiss muttered the last one, Winter still heard it and frowned at her.

"That's amazing though! I like that idea~!" Ruby smiled brightly, making the white-haired girls blush and smile.

"It's good that you're happy... I like that..." The sisters said making Ruby, herself, blush madly and squirm, embarrassed. The moment was so beautiful until a little(big) guy came with their orders who slammed the food down by accident.

"Sorry ladies~!" He smiled making the sisters almost sick again. He flirted with them before leaving to attend others. They then began eating and talking. Every single time, the flirty/stupid waitress gave glances and came to them, for no reason, getting the sisters pissed off to the max. Once they were done, they paid the bill and all. The waitress again, did not fail to ruin the moment of Ruby telling them that the food was so good! And how she eat it in a different way. She was so cute! The sisters were considering to hurt him mentally but they did not want to feel anything after wards, he was... Nice? Yeah, nice. So once they left there they took Winter to her place for a night sleep.

"Winter, do you want to hang out with us at our dorm one day?" Ruby asked. Both sisters perked up, Winter shining brightly while Weiss growled quietly and glared at her sister.

"Of course! Anything-I mean, as long as I am permitted to." Winter cleared her throat and blushed. Ruby smiled and side hugged her making Winter blush madly while Weiss growled and feel really jealous.

"Weiss can text you the time and we can all agree on it!" Ruby told Winter as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. take care and see you later!" Winter waves them bye. They nodded and said bye before walking back to beacon. They got there and changed and all. They then got to their beds and said good night. With Winter, she was the same. The sisters dreams did their crush, Ruby, and about how it would be to go out with her. Ruby, was just dreaming of how happy the world and sisters are. She is also starting to get weird dreams, a good weird.

Hope y'all all liked this!!!! I wrote this like a madman!!! In the morning, lunch, break, free class period, waiting for train to go back home and now, home, those are or where for least the places where I wrote this~! Hope, again, that y'all like this~! See ya all in the next one~!


	4. Chapter 2: School?

Winter turned on her back, opening her eyes groaning.

'damn it... I can't stop thinking about her... Ruby...' Winter blushed as she thought of Ruby.

'I am so into her aren't I?' Soon she sat up and walked to the bathroom, to do her daily routine. While she did her things she thought of Ruby and how to win her over, not wanting to lose against Weiss. She finished up and went to eat. Eating, she planned, she just needed to call ruby and- wait... She doesn't have her phone number... She sighed and groaned as she finished up and placed the plates down on the sink before cleaning them. While doing so, she mentally beat herself for being stupid enough and not asking for Ruby's number. Hoping that she can meet her again, she headed out. She began walking aimlessly, still on guard for bad guys and such. She kept walking until she bumped into someone. They fell and groaned slightly, a deep voice, a male.

"My apologies sir! Here, let me help you sir." She helped the gentleman up. She took a quick glance and noticed that he had gray hair along old fashioned clothes.

"Thank you, miss Schnee." the man said, making winter stop dead on her tracks.

"Wait... How do you know my name?" She asked, on guard. The man just chuckled and smiled.

"Winter Schnee... You have a sister named Weiss Schnee and she is one of my honor and top students. I am the headmaster of beacon, Ozpin if you remember." The man reminded her about the details she forgetting. Winter blinked a bit as she took a closer look at the male right before her. She then gasped and face palmed, causing Ozpin to chuckle once again.

"Your Ozpin! The headmaster of beacon! How could I forget?!" Winter exclaimed. He smiled and took a sip of his, not spilled, coffee.

"That's quite alright miss Schnee. Now... What brings you here? In vale." he asked.

"I am in vacation for a year or so." She informed him, composed aura coming back to her. He smiled and got a small twisted idea for people in vacation who want to relax.

"Ah, would you mind attending beacon as a teacher? Since you do have a quite big understanding of many things especially about military and combat area. You could also see your little sister and her team." He proposed, wanting to give such a high ranked person work around his prestigious school and more ground in a security for school way. Winter froze. If Winter remembers, Ruby was the leader of Weiss's team so, she could see her!

"It would be a pleasure." She said calmly but in her mind she was cheering like a child. He chuckled and took a small sip of his coffee.

"Well, what about you meet me at beacon at 5 am for a tour around, then introduce you to the other staff and teach you what you can do?" He suggested a plan. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that is wonderful idea sir." He grinned slightly as he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned away to beacon in normal and peaceful pace, to begin the transfer of Winter's position in the school. With Winter, she cheered quietly before she skipped back home, super happy. She got to her place and got some things ready up. It seems she will be staying at beacon and leaving this fine hotel which she wouldn't mind leaving. Once she got her things ready, she went to the hangout area of the hotel which had karaoke, bar, chess and so on. She went to the area the chess games were at and played with a person who worked there. She won most of them, mastering the game. She then headed to the pool to swim. She continued doing interesting and fun activities before it was already night. She headed back to her room before checking her things and getting ready to go to sleep. Once ready, she laid under her covers and closed her eyes.

"good night my ruby..." She whispered before she fell asleep.

time skip*

Winter soon woke up by her alarm and got up. She then began doing her morning routine as she also checked for everything once again. She finished and got her things ready. She then headed down stairs. Looking around she saw that everything was white and blue, reminding her back to home and made her sigh from her father nagging, annoying but, he cared for her and Weiss in some extent, it might not seem like it sadly. Winter got to the receptionist and told him the news. She left after the matter was taken care of before she headed out to beacon. As she walked, she hoped and planned to see ruby again and it wouldn't hurt to see her riva- ahem, sister, her sister. Winter kept walking until she stopped into front of a building which she recognized as the great, and best huntress and huntresses school in Vale. She then began walking in the building. On her way there, she took in all details and rooms, intrigued. She then stopped when a woman in her 30's or so stepped right in front of her.

"Hello there, may you, perhaps be Winter Schnee?" The blond woman with glasses asked. Winter nodded.

"And who may you be?" Winter asked politely.

"Glynda Goodwitch, your tour guide after we go to Ozpin." Glynda said answered her back as politely. Winter nodded. Right. Glynda was the left hand of Ozpin. She really has to remember important facts. Glynda then guided her away when she saw the fit of it, making sure to actually lead Winter on to Ozpin's office. They walked in the elevator, in silence as they waited the elevator rise to the floor wanted. Soon enough, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened slowly to show Ozpin standing near the window, taking a sip of his coffee, looking outside like an eagle or owl.

"Ozpin, Miss Schnee is here and ready." Glynda called out to him, making him smile slightly and turned, narrowing his eyes on both.

"Welcome and glad to see you showed up." He motioned her to take a seat on the guest chair.

Winter happily went to do so.

"Of course I would. There is no way I would say no to the head of the most prestigious/best school of Vale? It will be a big mistake." She smiled at him professionally.

"Aw you flatter me Miss Schnee." Ozpin chuckled as he drank from his mug. By the time he sat the mug down, Glynda was in place and everything was ready. "Now, shall we begin?"

Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
